


Kiss These Lips

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Even when he's especially soft, Tsukishima Kei is a snarky guy.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 133





	Kiss These Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 9, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/620469388179652608/could-i-make-a-silly-tsukki-x-reader-req-where). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> skinciiq asked: could i make a silly tsukki x reader req? where her hair is up but a bunch of stray hairs are loose (bc she pulls them down from the ponytail) around her forehead n tsukki just pushes them away n she’s all “????” but he did it just so he could kiss her without her hair all in his face? idk why i thought this was so cute but 🥺🥺

It happens after a long day of studying for exams. Tsukishima knows you’re super focused when you pull your hair up in such a high ponytail to keep your hair out of your face during your study date. Even he can’t help but think you look cute like that, with your face stern and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You leave him with little choice but to tease you about it.

“If you keep making that face, you’ll get forehead wrinkles before you turn thirty,” he chides with a slight laugh. You pout at his remark, looking up from your notes to shoot him a glare.

“Don’t be rude, Kei,” you say. “Or you can kiss these lips goodbye permanently.”

He laughs again as you take out your ponytail to retie it. Your hair falls down mostly in place. A few stray hairs cascade in front of your eyes and obscure your vision. Before you can collect them again, Tsukishima’s fingers brush against your cheeks. The stray hairs glide with his fingers as he pushes your hair back behind your ears. You stare at him skeptically, a faint blush spreading across your face.

“What are you–”

“Kissing those lips again in case you make me say goodbye permanently,” he says. His slight smirk gives away his playful attitude. His face closes in on yours, and you can’t help but oblige, allowing him to press his lips to yours. His kisses are always soft and gentle and linger to make you crave more.

He knows very well this won’t be his last time kissing you.


End file.
